Cats don't Dance 2 - Danny's new life
by DreamRealiser
Summary: Set two years after the events of Cats don't dance , Danny struggles to manage both his personal life and his duties as a movie star, which affects his civilian life dramatically. Meanwhile Mammoth Pictures faces difficulties meeting fans and critics' expectations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An optimistic orange tabby cat hopped off a bus stopping at an old mansion in West Lafayette. Inside the mansion, a tall woman snapped at three men for letting four of their animals escape, Danny was nearby just singing. The men fell susceptible to his songs. This irritated the woman and tried to catch the feline but she found it harder than it looks. Danny made the escape as quick as possible. His thoughts were on a white Persian-Siamese mix female cat.

"Alright I've met her. I'll tell her the first thing when I get a chance. It's time to put all the fencing about and not saying how one truly feels. It's silly to disallow how we truly feel."

As he left, the door was shut and everywhere was black. This event turned out to be a scene on the cinema's big screen. The credits rolled with the voice of a young lady doing contralto. The audience left, feeling satisfied others weren't.

Posters of Danny and Sawyer were seen everywhere. Other posters of Pudge and Woolie were scattered on the walls. Next poster featured Woolie and Tillie in the meadows. Third poster showed T.W and Pudge. And the last one was Cranston and Frances in an argument. The children entered shops and saw how the animals' fame surged upwards.

Billboards, leaflets, posters on buses pictured Sawyer holding a bottle of eau de toilette with the trademark – "La Reine de Grace". A girl mimicked the voice doing contralto during the credits. People walked about. The children stood next to Danny and asked him to sign an autograph to which he did. The other animals signed the autograph. Woolie held a man aloft with his trunk, prompting photographers to take pictures of this. Danny and Sawyer appeared on the magazines' cover.

During a stroll in the city, Danny and the others went inside a Shawnee-owned take away restaurant. A Native American man was in disbelief as he recognised the stars from before.

"I cannot be the stars of the movie – Linux! Danny and you must be Sawyer and Pudge. And the most iconic elephant, Woolie, was it? I can't believe my eyes. How may I be of assistance?"

"Dry meatballs, if you please and the others..."

They gathered for their meal.

Meanwhile in Hollywood, the once loquacious girl, Darla Dimple bore an undisguised hatred towards the one she despised the most, Danny. Darla muttered in disdain.

"That cat really made me lose my job. And now, I'm living my life in SHAME. I want to find means to get rid of him. But how?"

A shadow loomed above her. A male voice gave her subtle hint.

"How do you think a cabin lasts if built on a mountain's steep slope?"

An idea struck into her head and gave her similar grin as the Grinch.

They left the take away restaurant, satisfied.

"Isn't that good being a star?" asking Tillie.

"Well, at least we'll fulfil a dream that is yet to be fulfilled." assured Danny.

"How shall we do that?" asked Woolie.

Danny explained it through singing –

_Finding lines that are soft which will soon bind._

_It will all be fine as it's the place where the sun shines._

_Seeing a bridge that is broken, unable to get to one spot._

_Taking shortcuts is pleasant at first but later unpleasant._

_One night in the studios on the outskirts of Kokomo,_

_I was walking with my best friends._

_Childhood friends as well as new friends will give us a hand._

_We all take shortcuts, but that makes us strut to small huts._

The cats, dogs, mice, birds and spiders used provisions – trash bins, pots, pans, branches and other implements as makeshift musical instruments played. Woolie played the piano. Danny continued. Lights poured above them, as if in giving them sense of joy. Some of the animals danced.

_Dreams can be achieved as long you believed in it. _

_Bridges can be heaved and make us feel relieved._

_Reaching our wanted ends make us feel pleased._

_Dropping through a thin sheet makes us feel displeased. _

T.W decided to sing. Scenes showed them having a camp near Lake Michigan. Frances hopped in the depths of the lake. Others had their camp.

_Everyone has their holiday near Lake Michigan._

_They felt their joy near it as it was where their holiday began. _

_Getting something is one thing._

_But flinging across it to see things are fleeting. _

T.W envisioned himself on a cliff with a mountain full of fruits. He took a daring leap only to see the fruits fading away, much to his disappointment. Sawyer took over in the song.

_No matter how hard a worm wriggles throughout the rocks._

_One boat sails in motion all across Atlantic Ocean._

_One eagerly reaches it only to find it blocked._

_Either one should sail back unless they want to get knocked. _

A little boy noticed the animal party, but was pulled by a woman. Danny continued.

_Dreams can be achieved as long you believed in it. _

_Bridges can be heaved and make us feel relieved._

_Reaching our wanted ends make us feel pleased._

_Dropping through a thin sheet makes us feel displeased. _

Scenes where Danny, Sawyer and the animals travelled by the millennium falcon changed. Sawyer sang.

_Even in Galaxy, the ship hovers about._

_Best be sure no asteroids get us all hit._

The animals sang in unison. In the background, female choruses were heard too.

_Even on a planet, we must be sure not to stop even for a bit._

_Dreams can be achieved as long you believed in it. _

_Bridges can be heaved and make us feel relieved._

_Reaching our wanted ends make us feel pleased._

_Dropping through a thin sheet makes us feel displeased. _

_Dreams can be achieved as long you believed in it. _

_Bridges can be heaved and make us feel relieved._

_Reaching our wanted ends make us feel pleased._

_Dropping through a thin sheet makes us feel displeased. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the movies, Danny and the others did their performance. In the cinemas, the people watched the film where Danny and the others. The children took pictures of Pudge. Teenagers took pictures and filmed the movie stars. Of the entire group, Cranston and Frances are the only ones who argue among themselves. Danny fantasised about being rich and famous. Since then, he dreamed to be rich and famous and to be a respected "somebody".

Danny was having a hard time with his dual life as an escalating weigh down. Hazardously struggling to balance his movie star duties with the demands of his normal life, Danny often found his personal life taking a back seat. He found out his dreams as a movie was too full of demands as well as being quick paced became paramount. He lost a job at Mammoth Pictures, faced financial difficulties and struggled to maintain his friendship with his friends.

At night, Danny and Sawyer entered a restaurant. Soft jazz music was played dogs and cats. One gift was for Sawyer and their love was stronger than ever.

"Oh, Danny, why are we here?"

"A restaurant where I spend my time there." said Danny.

While the two looked at the menu list, A Japanese weasel waiter with a hat written "Ohio" on it approached the couple with a tray full of bulgur wheat with sujuk.

"This is the best meal, we're having. I wish I could get it more often… is there something wrong, Danny? You looked troubled." Sawyer pointed out.

"Well, I've got lots on my mind."

"You can tell me."

"I seem to feel like… I'm… on a see saw."

"See Saw?"

"Well, it's like one goes up because of the other goes down. No, I feel the details are just…"

"Are you sure? You seem to be holding back something." Sawyer looked puzzled.

"It's uh… matter of allocation."

"There's something really going on."

On the next day, Danny faced a hard decision that he had to choose between his friends and the performance for a new film. He went to his friends, but seeing the paper and receiving a message from Sawyer, he rushed to the performance just in time. With the performance done, the audience enjoyed while the others were disappointed.

"What was THAT?" scoffed the fans, unimpressed despite such artistry.

Danny saved the best move for the last minute; even saw this drew no plaudit. The animals felt pleased, except Cranston and Frances. Soon after the performance at the movies was done, he was called by Flanagan to the office of L.B., to discuss.

"Sawyer, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right." Sawyer started to grow doubtful of Danny.

"Mr L.B.?"

"You sure know how to handle yourself well, can't you? Your dance with Sawyer and the animal pals of yours went smoothly." said L.B.

"I was trying to maintain my scale." said Danny.

"It's not what you do, but how you do it is what's raising concerns."

"It's about talents."

"We all wish to succeed, feeling when you are under an anvil. Stay on track, it might improve your senses."

"I could say as much, but I feel I've got too many things on my plate."

"Oh, what's that? asked L.B.

"I can't finish my food in a day." laughed Danny.

"What were you doing that caused you to be late?" L.B. grew suspicious.

"I tried to make it."

"You made it at the last minute."

"I tried to maintain myself…"

"Do it! Otherwise…"

Everywhere was black. Danny had been suffering from recurring nightmares about his childhood friends in Kokomo, for several months prior to meeting Sawyer again. As he got up, he realised something.

"Oh no."

Danny got up and haphazardly got ready. He raced to get on the bus. As he was desperate to get to Mammoth Pictures, the bus suddenly was out of fuel leaving both of them stranded in East Los Angeles.

"No, not now…" Danny moaned.

He tried to make a run, but that wouldn't make any difference. Feeling powerless to get there, Danny performed famously random good deeds around East Los Angeles, especially for the poor and homeless animals by buying them food, which in turn made him notoriously late. He got the same bus and continued his travels towards his intended destination. Too late! The performance was already done. Much to Sawyer and the animals' disappointment, they spotted Danny.

"Danny?" Sawyer was surprised.

"What happened? Where have you been?" asked Tillie.

"Listen, I…"

"Look what's happening to you! You missed your daily performances. Normally, we see you. Suddenly, three weeks, you've been late." Cranston pointed out.

"Cranston is right. You have been late. Was there something holding you back?" asked Woolie.

They were interrupted as they were met by a tall man with broad nose and short black beard.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No. Not at all." said the animals."

"I am Manish Bar-On, film's director. So you must be Danny. I've heard about. Everyone says you're talented, but late coming."

"But, I would like to explain…"

"You're late."

"But, there are many ways to…"

"You're late."

"I know…"

"You're late. It's a shame to see Darla Dimple caused such flooding the last time. I was aware of that. So I made her work as a janitor."

"You did this?"

"Yes, but enough of the past. We strategise, analyse, prioritise. I didn't know we got the right man. Now, I'm certain. Ok Danny, ready for your… no lights… no cameras… but action. I want to make sure that you're worthy to remain among us."

On the next day, Danny was having a hard time with his dual life as an escalating weigh down. Hazardously struggling to balance his movie star duties with the demands of his normal life, Danny often found his personal life taking a back seat. He found out his dreams as a movie was too full of demands as well as being quick paced became paramount. He lost a job at Mammoth Pictures, faced financial difficulties and struggled to maintain his friendship with his friends.

On the third day, Danny felt rather than enjoying and flaunting his perks from work, Danny realised and decided to financially helped his friends who had been struggling in the process with them struggling to get a better food, but they wished for a home to live with him. And Danny realised.

"Oh no!" he moaned.

He hurried to Hollywood and got there five minutes later than his appointed time and desperately showed his dancing skills which had now gone sloppy.

"Danny, what happened?" Tillie wondered.

"I…"

The fans were displeased by his performance. Feeling he let the team down, again he was summoned by Bar-On. On the fourth day, Danny again tried his talents which went sloppy. Bar-On put intense strain on him.

"What's wrong? Normally you can dance. What happened to the Danny I once knew?"

This brought no answer. On the fifth day, he struggled to maintain his skills. Due to exhaustion from helping his friends, Bar-On was true to his words.

"What in the world are you thinking? I feel you're not meeting our expectations. Look at you! You've sweating as you're climbing and sliding down a volcano. Care to explain?"

"Throughout my life, tug of war…"

"No more of your stories. I'd say you've been late so many times. You shirk the deadlines and rules ever since the first time you came to Hollywood."

Danny suddenly spotted Sawyer who was dangling from the edge of a roof.

"Uh… excuse me!"

"Like I said, now this is…" Bar-On continued.

"Excuse me, Mr Bar-On." Danny called again.

"Do not change the subject! We're talking about…"

"Sawyer is in danger."

While Bar-On continued his talks, Danny noticed Sawyer was close to falling from the edge of the roof. He noticed Danny's intent on saving the one he loved.

"If you think about moving, you're fired."

"I can't just sit and watch this happening."

"It's a drama. It's part of the acting."

Danny rushed and saved Sawyer just in time. The fans assumed this was part of the acting and applauded. Sawyer and the others were pleased by this gesture, except Cranston and Frances.

"Danny, I knew you'd never let me fall. You deserve…"

"Nothing, you crossed the line. Once you're perceived as good-looking, successful... you cannot let down the public which you did! I think it's time to move on."

"You can't do that. He saved my life." Sawyer protested.

"Lady cakes…"

"Don't you lady cakes me! Danny saved my life. And no, that wasn't acting, but an accident that occurred."

"He broke the rules. When clearly what the rules said about those hanging, that cat sure doesn't know how to follow them when issued to him. So he needs to get his things and I'll bring him out."

"But, you can't do that." Danny objected.

"Fans are expecting better from you and you let them down. You're bringing Mammoth Pictures to be shamed."

Escorted by Bar-On, Danny looked at Sawyer, knowing that his dreams were shattered. The poor white Persian/Siamese hybrid felt distraught by his dismissal.

"I'm sorry, Sawyer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feeling crestfallen after losing his dream job, Danny was struggling to manage his personal life, his childhood friends whom he left for Hollywood and therefore he failed to make meet the audience's expectations, which affected his civilian life dramatically. Danny contemplated on how to help his childhood friends. Those memories bombarded him. Precariously struggling to balance his duties as a star with the demands of his normal life, Danny habitually found his personal life taking a back seat. He faced social difficulties and struggled to maintain his charity works for ill treated animals.

"Despite the fame and success, it pulls me by the tail. What have I gotten myself into?"

He recalled struggles such as balancing his civilian life with his movie star and thus, while he received several assignments from L.B. and succeeded in some while failed in the majority.

Feeling disconsolate yet relieved, Danny was relieved that he quitted this travesty. Danny felt the Bar-On's pressure of being a movie star and newfound wealth put a strain on his relationships with Sawyer. Sawyer met the lowered Danny in the same restaurant.

"Hey, Danny." Sawyer noticed something was wrong with him. "Come on, Danny! You've gone quiet. Usually you're here on stage. Now, I haven't seen you. Looks like something's on your mind."

"You don't want to know, Sawyer."

"Sure, I do."

"Listen, Sawyer, there's something we need to talk about…"

"It's not your fault and I'm sure it will eventually work it out. You saved me from falling off."

Inside the company, L.B. was stressed by Bar-On who was less than pleased by his progress.

"Please, I was just starting the development. Sawyer and the others are happy to return to the role and…"

"Yes, yes, very nice. Danny is out of the job."

"What?"

"He wants to try new things."

"As for you, you have a week to try to dissuade me. Make it happen!"

Where Bar-On had once appeared to offer guidance and

encouragement, L.B. wondered if he was not now more insistent, the edge of sarcasm perhaps a symptom of some underlying stress. What could be more important than that he complete his task in his own way, and in his own time?

Was he not head of Mammoth Pictures?

"You're certainly behind schedule," Bar-On chided. "I have to say I'm disappointed."

L.B. had long learned to ignore these nagging reminders. He knew what his task entailed, and could do no more than work quickly and methodically such a route as seemed viable. This task proved to be difficult. Cranston and Frances' shenanigans were proved to be a hassle. L.B. desperately added a replacement of Danny. Feeling pressured by Bar-On's demands, he started to get everyone to do their part in the role. L.B. felt he could not adequately meet Bar-On's demands. What were his intentions?

After one week had passed, Bar-On arrived and was disappointed.

"L.B., I feel it was too much to ask. If you can't dissuade me, I can."

Danny felt deeply depressed by such and he saw the people turned their backs on him. However, he noticed on a wall which was clad with newspapers. Determined to impress Sawyer properly, Danny found a public notice in the newspaper offering $860,000 prize money for anyone who could perform in a dance match in Michigan with the unbeatable dance group, which Danny would use to please her.

Later that night, Danny met Sawyer who gave him near saddened look.

"Oh hello, Danny."

"Sawyer?"

"Nothing is going well for Mammoth Pictures."

"I've been verbally attacked by people. Some even turned their backs on me."

"I am aware of what happened to you."

"You were right about learning it the hard way." said Danny.

"What will you do now?" asked Sawyer. "Bar-On and the staffs are planning to buy Mammoth Pictures just because L.B. failed to meet his expectations. Nothing seems pleasing to us, Danny." said Sawyer.

"There might be something where I'd like to take you. Come on!"

Danny and Sawyer entered a high-end department store after hours. The people looked at the clothes. Soft jazz music played inside the store. A television displayed the girls in summer dresses. Danny allowed her to try different dresses. The first few ones didn't seem appealing enough. Danny noticed a glittering royal blue dress matched her well. After they purchased it, Sawyer felt please with this gift. She soon formed an attachment to Danny and was willing to do anything for them to be together from now and the future to which he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bar-On and his staff had arrived somewhere in Nevada. The scene now shifted to the office, where L.B. was pondering over the disaster within his company.

"Mammoth Pictures…"

L.B. muttered while looking out of the window and how the fans were outraged over the new films, despite given good ratings.

"Nearly destroyed, and on top of that..."

An aide then told him about a call from Bar-On.

"We have contact with them," he says, "Are you ready for this?"

"Patch it through."

And so, main screen turned on! This unfortunate financial rendezvous business started troubling L.B. who felt shaken due to his failed attempts at pleasing him. Bar-On appeared on the screen and stated, "This is Bar-On, CEO of my organisation. We have much to discuss, L.B."

"What is it?"

"You did well before. That orange tabby cat's style was talented but nonconformist."

"True, but had redeeming qualities at the end." said L.B.

"It is not what you think, but Darla messing everywhere."

"Where's her giant?" asked L.B.

"We haven't seen her humongous father…"

"Butler."

"… butler. We are already prepared for the next franchise that needs boosting up to reach the expectations. It is as they say the old is out the new is in." Bar-On pointed out.

"I won't waste my time. I've got my demands."

"Really?"

"The fans are expecting us." said L.B.

"What keys haven't you got?" asked Bar-On.

"What key?"

"The one that is needed to open the door of Mammoth Pictures."

"I've got the key, but it must have slipped."

"You will tell me what else?"

"Mr Bar-On, exactly what are you trying to get?"

"I've seen how sloppy your films are. The animals are not doing their jobs as they should. Fans are getting…" Bar-On checked a paper and saw it was written. "I rate?" Bar-On was surprised.

"Rating is I?"

"No, no, no, I rate." Bar-On reminded.

"You rate what?" asked L.B.

"I'm not the one rating anything." Bar-On protested.

"You said you rate." said L.B.

"Well, I just said I rate." said Bar-On.

"You did say you rate." L.B. reminded.

"I rated? Are you mocking me?" Bar-On nearly lost his temper.

"No, I…" L.B. protested.

"You just said it." Bar-On interrupted.

"No, you said you rate." L.B. assumed.

"You heard wrong. Don't you know your alphabets?"

"I can read." L.B. said with hints of annoyance.

"Then, it's I rate."

"You rate?" asked L.B.

"Listen, it's simple say I rate!" Bar-On gritted his teeth.

"I didn't rate."

"Not you, the paper says I rate."

"I don't recall any film has rating – I." said L.B.

"Since when was there rating I on your film?"

"You just said I rate."

"I rate what?"

"It just said I rate."

"I'm sure the paper says I rate. But I asked you what."

"You asked me what, but I'm telling you the paper simply said I rate."

"I don't know why there is I rate, but all I know are- U, P, G."

"What is this? Start with G, P, U…"

A man from the human resources team came with a box on the screen, interrupting the bickering.

"Excuse me…"

"What?" grumbled Bar-On.

"I heard you asked for GPU."

"No, I didn't ask for any. I was suggesting him. Scram!"

"Sorry."

He left.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, you all failed your duties amateurishly. My studios will fine means to improve their productivity. Do you understand?"

L.B. sighed in frustration.

"Mr L.B., do you or do you not understand?"

"I understand."

"Good!"

The screen went black. L.B. pounded his fist the table in frustration and hung his head. He was yet powerless to protest.

"No way, I could keep up to the limit. A machine can run at its own pace, but it can't when it overheats."

The animals murmured in shock after hearing the news about Bar-On's deal and L.B's deadline. Sawyer and the others pondered.

"I wish Danny was here. What do you think, Woolie?" said Pudge.

"Yes, but now I'm hearing that he was sent away due to his constant lateness. And worse, what will become of Mammoth Pictures, if this Bar-On guy takes over?"

"I haven't heard anything about him." said T.W.

"Whatever the case is, we need to do our best unless you want them to throw us out."

"And if that happens?" T.W prompted.

"For the love of Moby, why did I even let that cat out of the bag?"

"Frances?" Cranston called.

"Shut up, you old grass grazer."

"What? Mammoth Pictures is about to be sold by some faction. If this happens, what will be of us?"

"Instead of you moaning, move forward!" shouted Frances.

"You're much better in an aquarium since you didn't do a thing, dried fish face?" Cranston grumbled.

"YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME?! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU DID SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE OR LETTING YOURSELF BEING SCAPEGOAT?"

"YOU'RE PUSHING IT."

"Both of you, that's enough!"

Tillie tried to break them apart; however this further exacerbated the argument a lot further and suddenly escalated to a physical punch-up. Woolie joined in this fight. The animals fought among themselves (except Sawyer and Pudge). Bar-On saw this as an opportunity to start the amalgamation of his organisation with Mammoth Pictures. L.B. and Flanagan discussed among themselves.

"My whole years of devotion are now flushed away by a bigger bad." L.B. was furious yet powerless.

"Mr L.B., what can we do?"

"Oh, what can we do? We just simply sail away and start singing pirates songs? Flanagan, agreement or refusal Bar-On and his staffs will never let us do things our way. They hijacked our films last follow-ups."

"But the fans hate them and shoved the films into the coffin."

"Very reassuring." snarled L.B. "I hope we shove Bar-On and the whole company into the coffin next."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the next day, Danny saw a film of himself with Sawyer re-enacting the play of Layla and Majnoon.

Danny who took on the role of Qays ibn al-Mulawwah fell in love with Layla al-Aamiriya. He soon began composing poems about his love for her, mentioning her name often. His unselfconscious efforts to woo the her caused some locals to call him "Majnoon." When he asked for her hand in marriage, her father refused because it would be a scandal for Layla to marry someone considered mentally unbalanced. Soon after, Layla was married to another noble and rich merchant belonging to the Thaqif tribe in Ta'if. When Majnun heard of her marriage, he fled the tribal camp and began wandering the surrounding desert. Layla died of heartbreak from not being able to see her would-be lover. Majnoon was later found dead in the wilderness in 688 AD, near Layla's grave. He had carved three verses of poetry on a rock near the grave, which are the last three verses attributed to him.

"Layla wa Majnoon. That was the last film gained awards. Being a star isn't easy. I feel I should pursue something for the betterment of my friends and Sawyer and Pudge." Danny reflected.

Meanwhile, Sawyer and the animals' debut took a turn for the worse when their performance got bad reviews. Bar-On put them out of their job.

"I knew it. That Danny really made a fool of himself." groused Cranston.

"Before, he was nothing but trouble. Now, he was trying to help." Sawyer agreed.

"Help us get fired." Cranston insisted.

"CRANSTON!" Frances called.

"Don't tell me you're going for that cat!" Cranston reminded.

"What are you talking about, you crummy old goat?"

"That cat sure did so many things, dried fish face."

"All of you, fighting won't solve anything." Tillie tried to stop the fight to no avail.

"Excuse me? I wish you had your horns stuck on a pillar." Frances fired back.

"You're insulting my horn. How is it you're still here when you need a drink?"

"Wow, you mangy, grass grazing…"

This led to an argument. Sawyers' eyes were lit on a newspaper. T.W and Pudge came next to Sawyer who read the headlines.

"An orange tabby cat identified as the latecomer star, Danny, has now gone missing and is kidnapped."

"Oh no!" Pudge gasped.

"Poor guy." T.W lamented.

"Danny. They took Danny." Pudge called.

"Don't worry! We'll find him." T.W vowed.

"He's been late for the past few weeks. Now, he's been kicked out. Maybe he's going back to where he came from." said Woolie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With the teenagers mocked L.B. as well as the crew. They all shouted to L.B. to yield to Bar-On's demands. People were hard on Sawyer and the others. L.B protested in front of Bar-On.

"Listen, I tried my utmost best…"

"I understand. But, I must say there are means to galvanise a rusting iron. The ratings are getting appalling. The animals are unable to do things on their own. It's time to make changes."

"Listen, you've set borders around…"

"Yes, yes. I feel it's time you set the luggage. Go, fly wherever you like, but I would like to help make amends to get the popularity to spur upwards all in a jiffy."

"You mean…"

"That's right."

Images of Bar-On and L.B. shaking hands, joyfully. Fans cheer at Mammoth Pictures and sign autographs. Shops had toys of the animals, bags featuring their pictures, mugs and other products on sale. Bar-On, L.B., Flanagan, the animals walked into the light and others cheered. Back to the present, L.B. pondered and was elated by that idea.

"The animals will do a lot better when your company incorporates with mine. Imagine! One cannot work on its own, but as a team, we can accomplish much."

"Alright, but be sure to remain on the rules of the scenario that I couldn't…"

"All in good hands."

"All you need is to sign it."

"What will be of our company?"

"Let's just say it's on the same boat! You have done enough, we'll take it from here."

L.B. signed the contract, much to Bar-On's delight. With the signature put to paper, he saw everything changed before his very eyes. So without seeking out the highest bidder, L.B. agreed to sell his company to the well-known successful company called Isobar for a total of a little over four billion dollars, with half of that being Isobar stock. It wasn't a quick heartless cash grab from one executive to another. It was a creator who had spent over 40 years building an empire out of his passion passing on his creation to an organisation that he had looked up to as a child and worked with and respected as an adult.

The hostile response from fans and in some cases the saga which the animals did their performance was harsh. All of the novels, comics, tabletop games, and video games were thrown into the incinerator. The assumption by many was that L.B. would hand the reigns over to the fans when the time came, and the Isobar purchase made the fans feel betrayed. Those who hated on L.B. came to regret their deeds. The animals, including Sawyer and the others saw such roles given to them were lowered while Darla who was cheerful at her being reinstated.

In an interview with Sawyer who expressed her veiled disappointment.

"Alright, what was your first reaction when you found out your part in this new film? Was it funny? Were you insulted?"

"Not at all. I thought it was a surprise, but I don't think people know me and Danny correctly. One was inside her home and when the other wishes to leave his house and live in a new area. The person who is attached to her house and gets craving for her home, crying. Honestly, one climbs up the mountain only to be thrown out."

The productions elated other people namely new generations, but the old ones came to see their nostalgia sailing away. As Danny arrived, once again late, he was halted and bombarded by the animals (except Pudge, Tillie and T.W.) scolding of how he initially messed up. Frances and Cranston constantly scolded him and how they went their separate ways.

"You've really messed up everything." Frances scolded him.

"I'm so sorry…"

"There's no excuse in being late. Because of you, Mammoth Pictures is now in trouble."

"I know it's been my fault for being late. But, come on, all I want…"

Cranston gave an undisguised look of disdain towards him.

"Want what? You left us. Looks like you had some other plans. You could have told me whatever was holding you back. Mammoth Pictures is now in jeopardy because of YOU!"

"Look, I was trying to reach you…"

"Oh nonsense! You've been late so many times. I tried to get to you, but there was no answer from you." said Frances.

"Danny, Sawyer, there's no need to fight." Pudge pleaded.

"You could have at least told us whatever plans you had." said Sawyer.

With some awkward greetings and suggestive angry stares, the meeting moves onto a part where Cranston and Frances fought over dinner about Danny, after Cranston belittled Danny, just for being late. Frances pointed out Cranston's anger to which he verbally fired back.

"Sure, you think me as such… But, the reason I was late was…"

"You've made a fool of yourself so many times. You've messed up everything. You don't belong here." Sawyer interrupted.

"Good choice, white cat." came a voice of Bar-On.

Suddenly, Danny turned and struggled in vain as a burly man grabbed him. Sawyer saw Bar-On summoning guards to eject Danny from the premises. They hauled him into a prison truck.

"Bar-On, what are you doing?" Sawyer wondered.

"As you can see, Danny has sabotaged Mammoth Pictures."

"Why? He wasn't even here." Sawyer protested.

"True, but here's what." Bar-On grinned behind his sunglasses.

He showed footages of Danny supposedly trying to cause mayhem inside the studios. This was much to their shock. All were in disbelief.

"I didn't do that."

"Don't lie! You were just… trying to make up for your lateness. That won't work. Because you're investing in corruption and embezzlement, it's the cage for you."

Realising how she felt, Sawyer tried to reach for Danny who felt powerless while inside the prison truck, it was too late. He looked at her saddened by her fault-finding words. Feeling that she was left behind, Sawyer came to regret her accusations towards him. Inside the truck, Danny became depressed and discovered he lost his dancing ability and was forced to suspend his dreams.

"I'm sorry, Sawyer, everyone. I know I'm a failure. You were right. I don't belong here. My dreams are quashed. Business can't be this good every day. Story of my life."

Though initially excited on the subject of being a star, Danny reflected on his struggles of helping the animals who were in poverty as well as making time and therefore amends with his childhood friends. He felt being a star and wealthy were very much a struggle and quickly found himself struck with extreme guilt, feeling unworthy of such an honour, as well as Sawyer's love, due to his lies and the inadvertent mayhem he caused in the past. Sawyer, Tillie, Pudge and T.W. were in tears by them arresting Danny.

Danny recalled Sawyer's words.

"Listen, tiger, this town has rules. Around here, cats say "meow."

"But that's so old hat. I'm sure no one would mind if I jazz this up a bit."

"That's what this town does to you, my boy. It wears you down." the voice of Woolie reminded him.

"Alright, learn it the hard way!"

Inside the warehouse, a Chinese man and a blond haired man shoved Danny in a cage. Around them were cages full of captured animals.

"In you go, flea bag. I am a horrible little angel." Harold mimicked Darla under his breath. "Hey, Guān, looks like this will be interesting. Look at all the animals we got!"

"Yes, but I feel this warehouse is going to get fill up. Look at all this clutter!"

"Guān, how long will you keep sulking?" asked Harold.

"Until you quit with your childish nonsense."

"No, it's much more fun." said Harold.

"Being childish?"

"What's wrong with big men being childish?"

"It's embarrassing."

"There was a time when we did things that were embarrassing."

"The past is erased from our video tapes. Did a kangaroo hit you on the head?"

"What was that?"

"You sure keep yapping about having fun when our boss ordered us to get them."

"Yeah and you're just as brooding as such."

"And we got a job to do."

"You sure haven't had any cats and dogs in a long time."

The animals, including Danny listened to the two men arguing while leaving. The animals discussed among themselves.

"No one can just put us like this in the cage." a bear protested.

"Don't look at me! I didn't ask for this." said a zebra.

"I wish we could simply break bars." said a male gorilla.

"You broke the bars yet chose to repair it." said a male cheetah in British accent.

A male monkey in its cage tried to offer a male crocodile a mangosteen much to his annoyance. This went on.

"Let me give you a mangosteen."

"I'd like a juicy steak." grumbled a male crocodile.

"No, I said let me give you a mangosteen not a steak."

"I said I want a juicy steak. You made my wife sick."

"NOOOOOOO, I want mangosteen no more steak.

With crocodile not answering, the monkey started crying. The men placed more cages inside the warehouse. Danny felt he went off to seclusion and felt sorry for himself, believing Sawyer wouldn't talk to him.

L.B. went to remind Bar-On about his works to which he reneged on the deal and reinstated Darla, however it was a shame since he couldn't find Max. Danny's old friends rescued and persuaded Max to help them free Danny who was being held. The giant recalled how Danny once sent him to Paris, although unknowingly to him. He recalled Danny finding him in prison and was initially hostile towards him. Danny convinced him that there was more at stake before freeing and leaving him behind.

He became depressed and discovered he lost his dancing ability and was forced to suspend his dreams. Danny explained that he was wrongly accused by his co-stars and stated that he felt unworthy of such an honour due to the fact that he's been living a lie. He also expresses ill confidence in being able to maintain the façade of being supposedly happy when deep down he felt pressurised by the increased demands and deadlines in Mammoth Pictures which were another reason that caused him to be late. In the contemplation, Danny sang.

_What have I done?_

_Things highlighted by wishful thinking make us fond of them_

_Most of us want what we want, but cannot go beyond_

_We don't know why but some do and are glad with that_

_Everyone seeks happiness and it's based on their wants_

_We got what we want _

_We got what we dreamt for _

_We thought we'd be content and later we're grow to resent_

_We don't know what to do once have things in our hands_

A rhinoceros looked and sang too.

_At first I longed for my dreams, thinking it was easy and fun_

_Now I feel it has gone wrong due to pressures and stress_

_I must learn things are more vital thing than our dreams_

_It's painful since I can't keep up making them pleased_

Danny continued singing.

_So stop looking on the surface and peer beneath the place_

_The dark places deserves to be lit by the sunlight_

_The dreams we achieved are so ephemeral since it's a test _

_Ephemeral can't be eternal and that will be for the best _

A buffalo and the rhinoceros sang. Images of the buffalo and rhinoceros sowed seeds. The wheat, maize, rye grew on fields. A man tried to get them to give him the crops to which the two animals rushed towards the cruel man. And this flashed.

_We should not yield to one's demands_

_No matter how much we sowed in the field_

_We all were little and swayed by dreams and get caught_

_At present this begins to unveils and we feel distraught_

A lion and a crocodile sang. The lion daydreamt with the crocodile in a restaurant sitting at a refectory table. They saw a tray full of roast beef. As they tried to eat, it was all a mirage.

_We don't change things but ourselves for a start_

_We got a pile of meat and we started to eat_

_And seeing that things are brief, this causes us great grief_

_Call it hopeless if you wish, but Danny has belief_

All the caged animals sang with Danny in unison.

_So stop looking on the surface and peer beneath the place_

_The dark places deserves to be lit by the sunlight_

_The dreams we achieved are so ephemeral since it's a test _

_Ephemeral can't be eternal and that will be for the best _

_So stop looking on the surface and peer beneath the place_

_The dark places deserves to be lit by the sunlight_

_The dreams we achieved are so ephemeral since it's a test _

_Ephemeral can't be eternal and that will be for the best _

The songs were interrupted by the arrival of the two men who brought another set of caged animals and threw them.

"Hey, Harold!" called Guān.

"What now?"

"Can't we get those animals to the abattoir?"

"The sooner you stop bothering me, the sooner I get this over and done with." sighed Harold.

The two men left. With the door shut, the animals discussed about their fates in this dark and confinement space.

"I don't get it. What's with people putting us in cages?" asked a frog.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one with the brains here." said a donkey.

"What's next? Make my face like the Caves of Wonder in Aladdin?" the frog was unimpressed.

"Woah, hold the phone! I thought my face was like the Caves of Wonder." a tiger pointed out.

"Nonsense, it's my face." said the frog.

"Instead of worrying about one's face, how about we worry about escaping?"

"Hey, cat, what are you… Danny?" gasped a female bald eagle recognised Danny.

"Danny?" a female crocodile was surprised.

"The movie star?" a male raccoon was surprised.

"It can't be." an iguana was in disbelief.

"The Danny?" the frog wondered.

"Great! And here, I was in the hopes of seeing your performance." a female bald eagle recognised Danny.

"

The bald eagle finally realised Danny was a TV star but was unable to explain to him before they end up almost killed on the train.

Harold and Guān brought more caged animals into the warehouse.

"So, the little troublemaking feline who ruined that Dimple girl's performance in Li'l Ark Angel. Not so much. I AM an angel! I... am... an... adorable... little... ANGEL!"

"Eh yup, I say not much of a dancer." said Guān.

"Oh come on, Guān! You're just being dull. You always sulk all the time."

"Yes, Harold, but I thought you hate dancing too." Guān reminded.

"I HATE DANCING? NOW, look, what would the world be without dancing?"

"I can bring down a blanket to make the world go dark." said Guān.

"You're always standing around, doing nothing besides being a gatekeeper."

"I'm not called Guān for nothing. Better be a dancer, instead of wanting this fallen angel and her towering titan."

"Try saying this to Darla Dimple!"

"Say what? She'd simply shriek the name Max… Guān, how long are you going to keep letting a girl making a fool out of you?"

"ME? What about you…"

The animals, including Danny listened to the two men departing while arguing. The animals pondered on how to get out of this dreadful place. A leopard huffed.

"I knew it. That Dimple girl was behind this jeopardy."

"Leopard does melody that causes jeopardy..." said a puma.

"Agh, for the last time, quit with your nonsense!" the leopard

"I don't know why I've been brought here. My family is homeless and I have no idea on how feed..." lamented a monkey.

"Oh jeez, looks like you've been doing your monkey business elsewhere. You tricked me into giving my wife a mangosteen." said a crocodile.

"Hey, that's how I was brought up." shouted the monkey.

"You cheeky monkey! My wife ended up sick because of you."

"Hey, what are you looking at, cat?" called a tarantula spider.

"Nothing."

"Really? It seems you're looking at something." the spider realised. "Holy web, you're the famous Danny."

The name was enough to raise such disbelief.

"Danny?" a horse gasped.

"Danny?" an orang utan was in disbelief.

"The Danny?" a tiger couldn't believe his eyes.

"How is it you're here?" asked a hyena, trying to stifle her laugh.

"Bar-On fired me since I…"

The hyena's laugh interrupted with her laugh. Danny was frustrated and attempted to explain.

"I'm serious. That Bar-On fired me since I thought being a star would be easy. I… looks like…"

The hyena again laughed.

"Will you stop with the laughter?"

"I can't… I felt I was born with this laugh. It's in our nature."

"Sawyer was right. I

Bar-On and his staffs of Isobar Studios talked to the directors into buying their studios as means to extend their profits. They reneged on their deal with L.B. All the films owned by Isobar seemed impressive to the eyes, however the teenagers who pressurised L.B. to forfeit Mammoth Pictures were less than pleased and came to regret their constant bullying. The animals headed to the wrong direction, leaving Sawyer, Pudge and Tillie behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day, at the Isobar-Mammoth Pictures, a member of Mammoth Pictures and his rival Galon were both given the same assignment: catch Spider-Man robbing something, and the one who does it first gets a promotion. Galon attempted to cheat by paying someone to pose as Danny and Sawyer, but the brawling fans of Mammoth Pictures and Isobar appeared and, inadvertently broke Gallon's camera and assaulted him. Gallon revealed that he had more cameras around that automatically photographed the attack, but the fans were unaware that the brawl between them indirectly destroyed all of them and left, while Gallon swore revenge.

Isobar faced harsh criticisms by the fans who protested against Isobar's company. Bar-On's staffs constantly mocked Sawyer for her attempts of defending herself against derisive comments hurled by critics.

"What would you say you do here?" asked a shoulder length sandy haired woman with broad nose.

"I already told you. I deal with the…"

"Just tell me!" Apphia interrupted.

"… and to some certain extent, it's no longer Danny's and Sawyer's story anymore, just…"

Apphia interrupted Sawyer's explanation.

"You're not finishing your explanation. I can finish this. Danny is so significantly important to this next play." she said that with literally no heart, no passion behind it.

"Aww." the audience called in a derisive tone.

"Yes, the films did receive some bad mouths, disappointed faces and yada yada yada. It's like you're seeing a child playing on a see saw. Looking back at those, was there any that you saw makes you feel that is now kind of fair?" asked Apphia.

"We got to think about the fans first." Sawyer insisted.

"No, no, not at all." said the audience in a curt behaviour.

"I see we're happy to ruin people's childhood." Sawyer said in a disillusioned manner. "I was shocked. I said to Bar-On that…"

"Like Sawyer said, we need to think about the movie first." Apphia interrupted with scorn. "Turn off the cameras and laugh with me!"

The audience laughed.

"Well, it shouldn't be that way." Sawyer insisted. "Bar-On and you are like spoilt children who are given toys and later throw tantrums."

"Nor should you. I must say your behaviour has cost us our standing. I feel it's time we take out any dissenters within our company."

"No! NO! This cannot be happening... I refuse…"

"You didn't realise this was coming? Inept still you are of your dance moves, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance and lack of any improvement, would make it usual that you would be sacked?"

"You c - can't! You c - can't sack me! I've b - been here… it… is - my h - home!"

"We gave you a chance to work with us. Instead, you acted you came out of boiling water in a saucepan and into a refrigerator. There's the door. You're too much." laughed Apphia.

Eventually, Sawyer was fired by Apphia and Bar-On, who threw her bodily from Isobar Studios incorporated with Mammoth Pictures, merrily relishing the fact that Sawyer was in paroxysms of grief over her dismissal. Feeling utterly defeated, Sawyer packed her properties and was forced to leave. Pudge, feeling saddened by their derisive comments, opted to join Sawyer. Others were forced to keep their jobs. Sawyer rushed and clung to a lamp post, crying. Pudge tried to comfort her to no avail.

"Danny and the others said they would do the next film, if L.B. directed it, so with him gone they decided to leave. Danny, I'm sorry how I acted towards you. I hope you can please forgive me. I don't realise how much I needed you, but I feel you needed me more."

Newspaper headlines displayed - "Isobar bought Mammoth Pictures two days ago for $5.07 billion". Picture of a weeping Sawyer and Pudge left Isobar.

"Poor Sawyer! I cried when I saw this video about her, bombarded by bad mouths and bad eyes." said a teen boy with blond spiky hair.

"I've got a ten years old daughter who loves Danny and Sawyer. Even though I don't really like her I still feel so bad for her. I can't imagine how it must feel to be fired and banished from her home forever." said an African American man.

"Attacking Sawyer personally was uncalled for." said a Native American girl.

"I wish Danny was here too." lamented a Native American boy in a t-shirt featuring the couple.

"Oh L.B., I truly felt for you. Your life is always filled with people doubting you in anything. Must be really painful being in an environment where people turned their backs on you like that. Bring back Sawyer and Danny!" said a boy with Australian accent.

"He never wanted to sell. He was heartbroken by the fans he loved and believed loved him. Losers betrayed L.B. and he made a deal with Bar-On so what's to expect." said a woman with brown hair.

"Shame on the hating losers. They ruined the franchise." said a man with a brown moustache.

Darla made too many films about her with her newly found crew. Much to her joy, she saw her fame soared upwards; posters and toys of her were made put for sale. Her exclusive interviews were seen on television. The same group who were hard on L.B. came to regret how of their appalling behaviour towards him. They wailed for his return only for the police to arrest the group. Bar-On looked outside the window and grinned.

"Look at these fools! They put pressure on L.B. and now they want him back. That's touching."

"Good thing you got rid of those cats, but you left those animals here? Oh well, that will do." said Darla.

"My Angel…"

"Yes, Bar-On?"

"Bad news, our films are getting liked. Well not really in a liking way, but in a slightly retracted manner which is on the edge of being liked."

"What did you say?"

The students inside a university showed their self-made film and put it on display. The film was silent, except for hearing a dreary and solemn music derived from a church organ featured:

It showed how Mammoth Pictures were independent. Next scene it showed Sawyer, Pudge and Danny being together on their delightful adventures. Cranston and Frances argued with each other. Tillie and Woolie rolled about in the flowery clad meadows. T.W. sang in front of the audience and girls cheered with delightful eyes. The once vibrant scene was painted dark orange. Suddenly, crew members of the Isobar Studios showed up, forcing the crew of Mammoth Pictures to yield into selling it, thus leading to this incorporation. Danny, Sawyer and the others swirled into the whirlpool, all of them panicked. The screen was black and the face of Bar-On, Darla, Apphia, Galon and the former Mammoth Pictures crew as well as Isobar crew were shown. Later, a gold hand hit the company, turning it to gold much to their delight. That delight was short lived as an earthquake shook the company and let them all into the deepest ditch.

The viewing students were bored. Others applauded. A man with bald head called.

"What do you call this film, Jared?"

"Rise and Sink Away." said an African American teen boy with an Afro hairstyle. "I think Makawee can explain."

"The films Isobar did are like failed lampoons of the original ones when Mammoth Pictures was still independent. I've seen videos made by those on the internet." said a Native American girl.

"Poor Danny and Sawyer." said Jared. "I can't help but sympathise with them. I wonder if they would've known how bad the backlash from the rotten films would be if they would've even signed on

"The group are consumed with falsely accusing others for profit. They project like crazy, falsely accuse, and stomp their feet out of temper tantrum. That's the legacy of the fans' loon in today's world. Spoiled brats preaching from their soap box." said Makawee.

With the sessions over, the couple left and stated.

"I wish we could live somewhere together." said Jared.

"You think." laughed Makawee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

The tower and its arched arena appeared fully restored, lit with an eerie twilight glow. Light glittered off the roofs of houses in the city below, now unscathed. Danny stood, but he was not alone: standing before him was a shadowy being.

"What did you expect?" asked the shadowy figure. "That when you achieved what you wanted I would simply be happy? Your pride, your selfish ways... They made you lose everything! And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

As light failed completely to black, the ground opened up. He was plunged suddenly into a void, arms flailing wildly as he fell through thin ghostly streams of flowing light that meshed to a web all around.

He landed on a transparent platform that pulsed with radiant light. His feet scrunched as if caught in some sticky substance, and each footstep raised a glow of light on the formless surface. All around was the infernal impenetrable web, hazy in constant dreamlike oscillation.

Whatever manner of place he had come to there seemed no clear direction away, until from the shapeless void a platform emerged floating nearby. Danny jumped to its flat spiral surface and saw another platform just ahead, marked in a geometrical grid. He jumped to it, finding its transparent surface quite sound. A second lay beyond, a similarly glass-like gridded wall between. As Danny ran across he noticed a figure waiting.

The shadowy being morphed into Darla, followed by Sawyer, then Cranston & Frances, after that Bar-On and lastly L.B. Their disparaging words put Danny down and later jumped onto him. This caused Danny to snap from his sleep. A male lynx called out.

"What's wrong? I heard you shouting."

"Nothing, just a dream."

"A nightmare more like. We all want to get out." said the buffalo.

Danny remembered how he was welcomed back by his childhood friends. He admitted the truth surrounding his dreams to them.

"I feel dreadful."

"What are you saying? You were successful." a horse assured him.

"I was so eager to work at the movies. I felt it was fun at first. I was like hoorah I got it. Then, I remembered you, all. I felt unique and negative pressures when working under tight production schedules. Large projects which depend for their success on my talents to deliver an effective performance add to the pressure."

This shocked everyone.

"I had struggled with the pressures of my growing fame and being active at the movies. The pressure on all screen actors, male and female, to look a particular way is intense, and seems to get worse from year to year. Now, I realised that with the wealth can help you all and those less fortunate than us."

His friends were shocked and upset upon first hearing it walking away silently from Danny who believed they abandoned him. The scene flashed white and back to his confinement space. Feeling hopeless, Danny and the animals were about to give up. Danny heard a call from a familiar voice.

"Hey, Danny!"

"My friends…"

"Thank goodness we made it on time." said a crocodile.

"Didn't want them to neuter you." laughed a moose.

"Listen, about last time…"

"Oh don't lose sleep! What you did was that you followed the wants when you wanted something that is what you wanted. On the other paw, hand, feet, hind leg, whatever… you did the right thing by telling us the truth. No matter what, we're friends and friends will never forfeit a need for umm… want." said a crocodile.

They all commended Danny for telling her the truth, describing it as a brave move. The horse kicked the cage, freeing Danny. Suddenly, a vast shadow loomed over them. As such as it was, Danny instantly recognised the giant brute.

"Max?"

Max remembered how he was in a prison called "Great-grandfather Prison" and overhead the conversation between Bar-On and Flanagan.

"Ok, here's what. My company under my leadership has announced plans to create one of the largest marketing campaigns in Hollywood."

"Sounds good." said Flanagan.

Images of Mammoth Pictures workers shook hands with pizza shop owners, television as well as radio stations and other shops. They all walked cheerfully. Children enjoyed the pictures of Danny, Sawyer and the animals. Images flashed to a mammoth sliding down the mountain, crying out.

All films as of late suffered a poor reception from critics and fans. Fans turned bitter. Others supported the animals. This led to a brawl between fans of Sawyers with others and opposition who were bitter towards the cast and demanded Darla's return. Sawyer and the others were terrified as they swirled down the sinkhole out while Darla was reinstated to her former status. Flanagan felt disappointed and felt he had no choice but to sign a contract. A gleeful Bar-On shook hands with a deeply depressed Flanagan and L.B.

The big company's co-chairman said.

"Thank you. Thank you for not wasting the studio's money, and I appreciate your candour. So we left on the best of terms, both of us trying to do the best thing for fans, the good name of the franchise and my studios."

As a result of this betrayal, Max decided to turn over a new leaf by helping Sawyer and freeing the captive animals. The scene faded back to the present.

"So Flanagan sold Mammoth Pictures to Bar-On's studio?" Danny wondered.

"Yes, L.B. was betrayed. The Witch Coven of Bar-On, Darla and the others threw out his story and replaced it with their own gobbledygook." said a crocodile.

Max nodded.

"I think I know just the thing."

Feeling deprived of their dreams, the animals sat together, pondering what to do next. Sawyer felt downhearted by Danny's absence. Frances asked.

"You've been so quiet. What's on your mind?"

"I was too hard on him." Sawyer lamented.

"Yes, we all were, except Pudge, Tillie and T.W."

"I wish there were means for me and Danny to see each other.

With the animals freed, they all left the warehouse and noticed Guān, Harold and the tormentors were seen beaten to the ground. Danny and Max were initially displaying animosity towards each other. Unable to comprehend as to why Max would have freed them since their last encounter, Danny felt there was much more at stake and looked at the advert and remembered. Danny, Max and the other rescued animals saw Sawyer and the others on television.

"Oh, the dancing competition. We'll never make it."

"We will, kitty." said Max.

They escaped by a truck from this dreadful place throughout the states to get to Michigan.

Five days were passed. Seeing Flanagan, L.B and the workers walked away with their suitcases, feeling defeated. Darla's popularity soared upwards rapidly. Most people cheered at Bar-On and his crew. Others protested against him, leading to another fan rivalry. Sawyer and the animals pondered about Danny's location. Memories of Danny and herself being together haunted her, causing her to shed some tears. Pudge sat next to her.

"L.B. acted nobly when he sold his stories to Isobar studios. He did what people asked of him: tell guidelines of his story and step out so more talented directors can turn it into masterpieces. No, he was betrayed by Bar-On, Apphia, Galon and the Isobar executives." said Tillie.

"It wasn't Danny's fault, but…" said Pudge, tearfully.

"Why? I've lost him. I miss Danny." Sawyer's voice wavered.

"I know. I miss him too." said Pudge. "You were so hard on him."

"I Know. If I see him, I'd apologise. It was unfair of me to shout at him." said Sawyer, weeping.

"Everywhere has gone quiet. Our performance went low since Danny's absence." grumbled Cranston.

"Don't tell me you're missing him!" said Frances.

"I wish Danny was here. He sure messed up, but I guessed he learnt his lesson." said Tillie.

"Him? Learning his lesson? Looks like that's putting you down." Cranston replied in a grumpy tone.

"Every darn time… That's not something you say to me…" Tillie looked at the old goat sternly.

"If they can put me down, I couldn't be happier. Although… I don't think they can!" Frances fired.

The animals argued. Pudge came to Sawyer and the others with a paper, announcing – "A dance competition in Gretna's indoor Arena. Be there at 8 pm! Prize is $860,000."

"Looks like we could do it without him." sighed Sawyer.

"Don't feel bad! Just because of something bad happened to Danny, doesn't mean he'd give up on us." Woolie stated in reassurance.

"What do you mean, Woolie?" asked T.W.

"My guess is if we beat the Dimple girl and the others, who knows what can come next."

"And if we lose?" prompted Frances.

"Then, that's the least we tried." said Woolie.

"Like Danny said, because you can't forget the feeling, can you? The feeling you have when... when you two dance together." Sawyer reminded.

"When you play. When you sing. They cursed you, humiliated you, and even slam the door in your face. But they still haven't made you forget. Have they?" Pudge, Sawyer, T.W. and Tillie reminded them together.

"Well, what's to lose?" sighed Tillie.

The animals departed for Michigan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Inside Michigan's unnamed indoor arena, the spectators came to see the live performance. The freed animals as well as his childhood friends from Kokomo sat amid the audience while Danny stood on stage and noticed the arrival of a rival dance group led by Darla stepped up on scene. Feeling nervousness surging up, Danny was still in doubt due to being devoid of dancing talents. His friends as well as the rescued animals gestured as means to encourage him.

Bar-On had managed to get Darla Dimple to agree to be the patron of their club. As animals as well as people in different countries watched this development on TV, L.B. and Flanagan prepared for a risk, using the distraction of Darla's visit to their advantage. With the support of a CEO and his financial backing, they prepared to make their move.

"Come on, egg on!" the puma cheered.

"What do you mean egg on?" a hen looked at the puma, unimpressed.

"Sorry!"

The fans held banners written "Darla Dimple's crew" others had "Go Danny!"

From the curtains, a white paw was placed on Danny's shoulder, catching him unaware. He turned to look at…

"Sawyer? I'm sorry. I know I lied to you."

"I'm sorry too. I should have never been hard on you."

She smiled in assurance. Her presence led his dancing talent to be fully restored. Sawyer appeared nervous while Danny placed a hand on her shoulder as means of reassurance. Darla grinned while expecting the animals to be easily bested in this gamble that they were in the hopes of making up for the loss of her reputation for her inadvertent confession. Amid the group, Galon held a long-time grudge against Danny for making her lose the dancing demonstration that was inadvertently turned into a competition, back in West Lafayette.

"You, I haven't forgotten how you shamed me in front of the crowd." said Darla. "I'm going to…"

"Your ladyship, watch out! We don't want to blow our chances." said Galon.

"Fine, you're on, cat!" sighed Darla.

A tall male announcer presented.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, the duo is now present. Danny, a talented dancer with various dance moves and Sawyer, a graceful dancer, blab la bla, et cetera... So, we will start the competition nonetheless…"

"Let the dance begin!" shouted the announcer.

The monkey ate some mangosteens. The lion, the crocodile and his wife ate roast beef. The weasel and Raymond sat together.

Round one! Danny and Sawyer were determined to make good on his promise. He took the stage and put on their own show, delighting the audience but enraging the diminutive fallen (literally) angel. Darla attempted to sabotage their performance, but her efforts may cost her as well as Bar-On the fame and glory... The duo performed synchronised tap dancing moves.

Darla and danced in response and behind them, the dancers performed their signature dancing skills. Sawyer looked at them in disapproval.

Of course! This was going to take some hard time thinking. The audience watched the dance. The pair quickly grasped that these were professional dancers.

Round two! The duo made use of the Turkish traditional dance. They were sure to watch their steps. Again, the rival dancers attempted to sabotage the duo's chances of winning by again trying their street dancing skills. The audience cheered. Suddenly, Darla's foot got snared by a long elastic rope which pulled her upwards. The audience didn't seem to notice about Darla being launched, believing this was part of the display.

Round three! Back to the matter at hand, the dance match began with Danny's basic tap dancing. Danny signalled Sawyer's graceful ballet dancing skills. She swapped with Danny and both spun. Danny must be sure not to overestimate his own abilities. His dance moves varied. He swooped across the floor towards his rivals' feet. Behind him, Sawyer gracefully balanced, twirled and moved in a watery manner.

Darla and the others saw their prominence gradually sliding down. Taking this as another insult, Darla could barely maintain her temper. As desperate as they were, they tried to keep up their vain dance moves. Danny started to doubt his own abilities. Sawyer began to have reservations. Could she trust Danny's methods?

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. We've used up a lot of our dance moves."

"We can come up with something." said Sawyer.

"I don't know. I was powerless. We need to play the card well." Danny felt nervous.

The audience who cheered at Danny were nervous. The animals behind the curtains as well as those watching the drama waited expectantly.

"Looks, I still have a dance move that we could do together. We need to play this safely. Are you ready?" asked Danny, juddering.

"What's to lose?"

Danny and Sawyer started their cooperative dance moves by using his signature dance moves and later hers. The audience filmed the two dancers. Both danced in tandem and Danny stepped aside and poised on his right knee and spread his arm. She saw him acted like a statue, allowing her to dance. Seeing Sawyer felt unable to do her bit alone, she signalled her dancing partner to repeat the pattern. Later, they were joined by all the animals. Sawyer bowed in a manner of a princess. Sawyer spun and dropped into Danny's arms. He suddenly felt shaken as if being electrocuted, dropped onto his knees and ultimately to the ground.

The audience cheered. Sawyer helped the exhausted Danny on his feet. The announcer made his statement heard across the indoor arena.

"That's it! It's a dance battle. Judges, who would you deem worthy to walk with the $ 860,000? Raise your flags! Would it be red and black for the Dimple's Crew? Or blue and green for the animals? Decide!"

The drums were heard. All the people who observed this spectacle looked in expectancy. Sawyer felt nervous. Bar-On let the temper get the better of him. A cheetah rushed back to her seat and suddenly slipped. He inadvertently caused Bar-On's avuncular attitude and brusque manner to be displayed on a large screen.

"Galon and Apphia became successful because I'm just glad I made L.B. sell Mammoth Pictures to Isobar Studios. Or better, Darla and I made a deal about getting rid of that orange feline. Of course, we got rid of Danny by sending him to the area to get him neutered. The white cat and others quit on their own accord, just because we're in charge. Darla is now a supposed angel who gets angry all the time. I feel we should let the child have her toys."

This revelation shocked the others. Bar-On felt exposed in public and tried to divert their attention. Darla was outraged against Bar-On's statement.

"What are you talking about? I AM AN ANGEL."

"I mean you're supposed to be an angel."

"YOU said I'm a SUPPOSED ANGEL." Darla once again threw massive tantrums.

"Oh dear, this is getting worse."

The audience were shocked about how Danny was being framed. Now, they decided to clear his name.

"What are you saying – I am an ANGEL! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU SHAMED ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MAX. MAX! MAX WHERE ARE YOU?! MAX!"

The security guards and police arrested Bar-On, Darla and the other staffs of Isobar. Darla's temper tantrums showed up.

"YOU ALL CAN NEVER DO THIS TO US. I'M AN ANGEL. I'M AN ANGEL. NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I'LL GET OUT AND GET RID OF ANIMALS AND MAKE THE WORLD WITHOUT THEM. I DESPISE ANIMALS ESPECIALLY THAT STUPID ORANGE CAT."

None of the audience animals and humans alike could bear her exploding temper.

"Whew what a pain." sighed the female judge. "She sure must have been insisting for people's attention with such behaviour."

The female judge stood much to their anticipation and held the blue and green flag aloft. The audience cheered at this declaration.

"Danny and pals!"

The rescued animals as well as Danny's childhood friends reminded him of his promise.

"So what was the promise?" asked Sawyer.

"Since we won the prize, I know just the thing for them."

"Which is?"


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Danny entered a vast hall where the animals and people sat. His childhood friends, the rescued animals and the orphans looked at him in anticipation. Danny realised the negative effects of his fame and wealth, Sawyer and the animals should know of his efforts and his reasons.

"I'm sorry." said Danny, solemnly.

"What?" answered Sawyer.

"I said I'm sorry. I've been struggling too hard to please you."

"I'm sorry too for being so hard on you."

"It's my fault."

"It wasn't your fault. I apologise for how I acted." Sawyer lamented.

"To be frank, I was having a hard time with my double life as an increasing burden - struggling to balance my time at the movies, my childhood friends and ultimately other duties."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."

"I was ashamed since my dreams had been smashed to bits since Bar-On fired me. I thought I could do anything. I was trying to tell you that I wanted to please you. I tried to help my friends financially. As you scolded me, I went away and then…"

"This is getting bet…"

Tillie whacked Cranston on the head with her handbag, silencing him. She sternly ordered the grumpy old goat who was terrified of the hippo.

"Let him speak! Let him speak! Go on, Danny!"

"Thank you, Tillie. Sawyer, I know I've been struggling with so many things: charity works, dance competition, getting my friends and the rescued ones to be with me. Having all on a plate was too much."

Sawyer and the others were in deep shock and expected the coming sentence.

"I was suddenly snatched by a group of men, shoved in a cage and these friends I've met in the cage had no houses. Thanks to my childhood friends who rescued us. So I gave up my dream. I promised that I would help them get better lives."

Feeling guilty for what he did, Danny lowered his head in shame. Tillie, Woolie and the others looked at each other. His childhood friends and the rescued animals looked puzzled. Due to her guilt for pushing Danny away, Sawyer initially felt diffident and later fortified her nerves. Before she was about to speak, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Danny!"

They turned to see L.B. and Flanagan who were unimpressed at the results of this turmoil.

"What exactly happened?" asked L.B.

"Well, what happened is that my friends were neglected so I tried to make amends…"

"Not that. What happened to Dimple? Bar-On and the others?"

In prison, Bar-On, Darla and the others were angered due to their failures. The security guards whistled casually. Another played snakes and ladders with his colleague. The inmates acted wildly only to have the guards pounding against the door as means to silence them. Bar-On and the prisoners were stripped of their wealth and fame. Darla drew a basic drawing of herself on the wall strangling Danny with a bubble speech "I should have hung you."

"Don't even think about saying a word!" Darla snorted. "I want to GET THAT CAT so badly. HOW COULD HE SHAME US? I AM… AN ANGEL…"

"Shut up, fallen angel! I want an angel instead. Either you stay in here or community work?" the guard prompted.

"I HATE THAT WORK. I'M A STAR. I'M A STAR. I'M A STAR." Darla repeated the words, frenziedly.

Back to the part where the explanation ended, L.B. and Flanagan were impressed.

"Them in prison? That's good news. Thanks to all of you, we got Mammoth Pictures back. Danny, all of you deserve to be reinstated and this time – be the star you dreamt of being."

Having realised the off-putting of his wealth and status as the former star, Danny felt torn inside.

"Uh… uh… no thanks. That's a very kind offer, but no."

"But, you made it this far." said Pudge.

"You can't…" Tillie gasped.

"We were worried about you. We didn't know where you were. Now, we found out." said T.W.

"Darla, Bar-On and the others were responsible for our dilemma. We shouldn't have accused you." said Frances.

"Danny, what are you talking about? This time, you deserve it." said Sawyer.

"I wanted to be a star, but I could relate it to my friends. I feel they need me more than my dream."

"But, you deserve it." L.B. insisted. "You can fulfil it beyond your wildest dreams."

"Never going to get it. Never going to get it." said the monkey.

"Not this time." sighed the spider.

"Aww." the monkey expressed disappointment.

"Like Sawyer said about the reason I was so determined to make a fool of myself. There are times to forfeit our dreams for circumstances that should be made precedence. Perhaps you could help fund a project that I could use somewhere in Indiana."

"Done." said L.B.

L.B. and Flanagan walked away, feeling less than pleased with the reply from Danny yet relieved from the pressures faced from Bar-On's studios. Tillie and the others hugged Danny, Pudge and Sawyer. Tillie wailed.

"How are we to do the performance without you?"

"You have the talent. Regardless of what puts you down, there are others who'd someday lift your spirits."

"But, the place won't be the same without you, three." Woolie wept.

"No matter what, we'll always see each other." said Sawyer.

Danny's friends and the rescued animals waved at Woolie and company who left with L.B. and Flanagan. The fans were disappointed upon learning of Danny, Sawyer and Pudge not being casted in the movies anymore. They all shouted.

"Bring back, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge!"

Oppositions shouted at the fans, once more leading to another verbal and physical punch-up. Others cherished the dance competition events filmed. Tears started streaming from Sawyer's eyes.

"I did this because it was to save you from a deal that was about to go bad with Bar-On, but you misunderstood. I don't blame you. Will you…"

As Sawyer expressed grief since everyday she felt regret for her initial harshness towards him, she and Danny hugged expressively, feeling such beautiful and warmth reunion. Danny smiled in assurance.

"Apology accepted."

She felt relieved, but dissolved in sadness and Danny gently let her cry on his shoulders. His friends were touched by his forgiveness. Pudge, the lion, the crocodile's wife and the horses wept. The animals hugged each other. The rescued animals as well as Danny's childhood friends reminded him of his promise.

Others murmured among themselves. Danny continued.

"I know how you feel since I felt it too…"

All the way through the speech, Sawyer's heartbeat raced. Danny took a small box. He opened it, revealing a black, gold sapphire wedding ring. She felt emotional turmoil thrashing about inside both cats.

"… now that you've heard the truth. I'd like to hear your honesty. Sawyer, will you… marry me? You don't have to. I'm not forcing you."

Troubled by the words of Danny in addition to his hardships, all those around him waited on tenterhooks. Danny started feeling hot out of tenseness. Sawyer felt her veiled exhilaration couldn't be held back any longer. The overjoyed lady cat ecstatically chose Danny, and their engagement was set.

With their fates tied, Danny, with Sawyer in tow, felt newfound happiness. She sprung and pounced onto Danny who was caught in jolt. This turned into a hug. Sawyer assured him softly.

"And I will definitely marry you."

Touched by her concurrence, tears streamed from Danny's eyes. Both cats hugged each other expressively. Pudge was the first to congratulate him. All animals cheered in unison.

"Well done, my friend." said the crocodile.

"Your dreams have maybe been crashed, but you still got us." said the horse.

\- THE END -


End file.
